RID2: Interbellum
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 26. Each group takes time to recollect their thoughts on all that's happened...


**RID2: Interbellum  
**Episode 26  
  
It's hell being right all the time.  
He sat in his self-made throne, brooding silently.   
Cryotek had been right. He had predicted Magnus and Scourge together would create the most powerful Transformer combination ever seen. He had known.  
But he had been to slow.  
Of course, after you fail, immediately ten thousand better ways he could have handled the situation rushed back into your head. What if he had just done away with one of them earlier instead of toying around? What if-  
There was no use what-iffing the situation. The cold hard facts were that he had lost perhaps one of the most important battles he had yet to fight on Earth.  
And he had paid dearly.  
He looked at his dragon head. Fortunately, the connection had been mostly undamaged, so it had been easy enough to reattach, but no such job was perfect. Somewhere in the connection, there was a faulty wire, that not only caused pain, but also caused the arm to twitch every few seconds.   
It twitched again- a constant reminder of his greatest failure.  
And then there was the matter of troops...  
Ramjet came into view. Cryotek called him over.  
How are they?  
Ramjet shook his head distastefully. Bruticus and Defile are totaled. We've managed to secure their sparks, but they'll die if we don't get new bodies for them.  
Then do it.  
  
GET THEM NEW BODIES! Do I have to spell out everything?  
  
And what of Terrorwing?  
He- err- he's gone insane.  
The loss of half his spark no doubt.   
He's done so much damage to himself that he too, may die.  
Get a new body for him too. Cryotek dismissed him. Perhaps a change will calm him.  
Yeah right. Ramjet muttered.  
What was that?  
Ramjet started. Nothing, sir.  
Oh really. Cryotek stood up and leaned forward. If you have something to say to me Ramjet, now's the time to do it.  
Very well. Ramjet stood up. Once again you failed to listen to my advice, and look where it got us? Down 3 troops, and moral lower then ever.  
Cryotek laughed bitterly. If we had not attacked, Abyssis Prime would have been born anyway.  
Your point?  
This was fated to happen. Cryotek said quietly. I see it now.  
Ramjet stared. A change had come over his boss. He seemed far away, distant. His optics were unfocused, staring up at heaven.  
I've never seen your religious side before. Ramjet growled.  
Oh yes. Cryotek turned away. I am deeply religious. If you wish to call it that. Tell me Ramjet. How do you see the universe?  
Cryotek was taken aback. Well uh- It's always been there. What more is there to know?  
Did you ever wonder how it was created? How we came about? Of all the circumstances- the miracles- the chances- and what defines good and evil?  
No. I am a soldier. I wasn't programed for deep thought.  
Nice programed answer Ramjet. But your lying. Tell me the truth. Did you ever wonder about the universe?  
Well- a little.  
A little. Yes, little- little by little I am realizing that I do not have the control I once thought I did. Tell me Ramjet, you know my overall plan.  
Yeah I-  
Even though I never told you.  
Ramjet started. Cryotek smiled.  
Yes Ramjet, I know. I've known for a long time. I know you have psychic powers.  
How- Why-  
Please Ramjet. I knew from the way you acted. But that, that was something I never predicted. Now tell me, what is missing?  
  
Cryotek held up his left arm. Please tell me that with all that power you have, you can still use sight.  
  
That's correct. He has been gone for 3 months now. You never noticed?  
I hadn't bothered to look.  
Yes, 3 months. I hoped he'd only be gone for a week. It seems my dear Lazerbeak has run out on me. That's something else I never predicted.  
I see-  
I never predicted Vector Prime. I never predicted Road Crusader. I never predicted Optimus Prime being forced to leave Earth.  
But you've done so well-  
I've capitalized on them, but I still didn't predict them. I realize now, that things are not under my control. This is disturbing for me. I'm used to everything going the way I predict it. I predicted Shockerats downfall, and Lazerbeaks death. I predicted Fortress Maximus. I even predicted Megatron would change into something more powerful. I predicted Galvatrons escape, and his mission. I predicted it all.  
But now.... Now I no longer have that gift. It's as though something is working against me. I don't know what. Is it a deity of some sort? Perhaps. Is it just random chance? It could be. Is it fate? Possible. I don't know.  
Cryotek your rambling.  
I am aware of that. Please, you be aware of the stress I am going through. But fear not comrade, I shall lead you to victory yet.  
Uhh, right.  
Now go carry out my orders.  
Ramjet saluted and walked out, quietly thinking to himself, when did Cryotek go insane?  
Cryotek watched him and sighed deeply. Ramjet didn't say anything, but he knew what Ramjet was thinking. And perhaps he was right. Perhaps he was losing it...  
  
Elita stared at a wall, unmoving, lost in her distress.  
And Hot Shot hated feeling so helpless.  
Aidia had managed to tell them everything, before slipping off-line into a coma. Everything about the incident made Hot Shot despair even more.   
Elita was lost. Moral was at an all time low. Even T-Ai had changed drastically. No longer the cheerful hologram she once was. She now did all her tasks emotionlessly, stiffly.   
If it wasn't for Rail Spike, it seemed everything would be lost. Rail Spike was the only one who seemed normal, and spent all of his time trying to cheer everyone else up.   
He helped a little. But only a little.  
Rail Spike came in, and put his hand on Hot Shots shoulder. How you doing?  
Hot Shot sighed.   
I know how you feel. Rail Spike said quietly. Despair overwhelming you?  
You could say that.  
Feel like its your fault?  
You could say that.  
Always happens to the guy in charge. Rail Spike nodded.   
Yeah, seriously.  
How is she? He motioned at Elitas motionless form.  
Alive, I think. She's really been hit hard.  
I know. Rail Spike sat down. Poor little Aidia...  
How's she holding out?  
Well, Crosswise and Midnight are looking her over. She'll need new legs.  
Hot Shots voice had a hint of sarcasm.  
And she'll never be able to combine again. Sentinel is gone.  
It figures. Hot Shot leaned back. Two gestalts gone. Lovely. Better watch your teams back Rail Spike, one of them will be next.  
Don't say that! Rail Spike barked.   
Hot Shot muttered.   
Rail Spike grabbed Hot Shots shoulders. We will pull through, you understand? We will make it.  
Hot Shot was taken aback. Uh- yeah sure. Whatever you say.  
Rail Spike sat back, a dark look etched on a face that always smiled. Hot Shot sighed, realizing that it was affecting Rail Spike too. He was scared.   
Worried for his friends.  
Hot Shot sighed deeply. He hated feeling so helpless.  
Where the hell was Prime when you needed him?  
  
The arraignments will now begin. A voice thundered. Optimus stepped forward, into the glaring light.  
Before him were the 42 members from the 42 city-states. At its head was Gravitas, leader of the Autobot Council.  
As always, there was no emotion in his voice or on his face. In fact, his face was barely recognizable, little more then a triangular extension with a single eyespot. He was wrapped in a robe that did little save show off his status.  
At his side was an upset looking Primal. Optimus knew that it distressed his old friend. Despite his pleas, the council had ignored everything Primal had said, too intent on removing Prime for their own reasons.  
Some wanted a weaker Prime. Some wanted a stronger one. Some did it for personal glory. Some just did it to join the bandwagon.  
But it was a first, a first in all Autobot history. Never before had the supreme authority of a matrix-bearer been questioned. Or at least, never seriously.  
That I should live to see such dark times... Prime had said to one of his few remaining friends, Councilman Great Atlas.   
Great Atlas shook his head. I'm sorry Prime. We've done everything we could. Your on your own now. You know Primal, Arcee, Galaxus and I will vote for you. I can't tell you how anybody else will.  
It's all right. Optimus said quietly. I know at least I can count on you.  
Do you have a strategy? Atlas had asked. Anything you can do to change their minds?  
I can only try my best. Optimus answered. I will do what I can.  
Optimus, we don't want to see this happen. Atlas said quietly. Anything you can do at all?  
I will do my programing. He stated flatly. I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and let them judge for themselves whether I am worthy of the Matrix.  
You sound like you don't have much hope.  
I'm not sure I do. Optimus had answered. Now Atlas was at his council seat. Primal was at his. Galaxus had insisted at staying at his side. He had said It's my duty to stay by my Primes side, and I'm going to do it.  
Optimus stepped forward.  
Immediately he saw his accuser, Jhaxius. Jhaxius had started this. Jhaxius had brought all these charges before him. Jhaxius...  
Jhaxius grinned evilly as Prime stepped forward.  
One by one, Gravitas began to read the charges.  
Incompetence.  
Neglecting Duty to State and People.  
Defying the will of the council.  
Failure to complete mandate.  
Ineffectiveness.  
Taking advantage of female officers.  
The list went on.  
When the charges were finished, Gravitas stood up. How do you plea?  
Optimus optics stared down the face of destiny. Jhaxius eyed him expectantly. Arcee shifted in her seat. Galaxus glanced at him, muttering under his breath, This is it. Primal leaned forward.  
Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, answered the charge against him.  
Not guilty.  
Gravitas nodded. Then let the trial begin.  
  
Minerva tiptoed into the med bay. In her hands several small flowers, and on of her favorite books from when she had been a human- an old regency novel.  
It seemed so long ago to her that Aidia had been the only friend she had, the only shoulder for her to lean on. Now, in Aidias time of need, Minera had every intent of returning the favors.  
But she stopped cold when she saw Aidias bunk. Her upper body looked decent, just a couple of dents and scratches really. But... her legs were gone. It was like Aidia just ended at the waistline. Minerva grimaced, repulsion rising through what would have been her stomach. She swallowed it down, and walked boldly toward her friend.  
She's asleep.  
Minerva started at the voice, and whirled to find herself looking at Wedge. His knees were at his chest, and his head was buried in them.  
Minerva dimly recalled that he had been the one who had lost his best friend. Everything had happened in such a rush that Minerva couldn't keep straight but a few of the Autobots. She felt sorry for him of course, but to her, there was no real personal connection. She had been with all her friends when they had mourned Heavy Loads death, even if she hadn't known him personally.  
But she had known that the death had affected Wedge deeply. Even if she didn't know Wedge, who she now found herself staring at uncomfortably.  
She stood, unsure of what to say.  
Oh- well uh- I guess I'll come back later.  
There was no response from him.   
She turned to scurry out the door, but before she could, he spoke again.   
She stopped and faced him. Wedge apparently hadn't moved. She asked nervously.  
I have a question.  
  
Did it hurt?  
Minerva was taken aback. I'm not sure what you mean.  
You were human once, right?  
Yes... Yes I was... Minerva said her nervousness approaching extreme levels.  
When you woke up one day and realized your life would never be the same, did it hurt?  
Minerva stared at the ground. The question hurt, almost as much as it had the day he spoke of. The old fears and memories she had worked so hard to repress were resurfacing again. She said shakily. Yes it did.  
Did it hurst as much as I do?  
Minerva was taken aback. I'm not sure what you mean...  
Please, Miss Minerva- I.... Let me tell you. Wedge looked up for the first time, and Minerva gasped. His face was pale, and his optics were sunken, leaving large areas of rust around his face. He looked old and torn, battered and beaten, unlike any Transformer she had ever seen.  
He spoke. When I realized that Heavy Load died because of what I did, because of my faults- it- I... I should have died with him. The outcome will be the same now. Minerva- the life I knew was gone. I can never go back. Neither can you. When you realized that... Did it hurt this much?  
Tears were in Wedges optics. Please- tell me I'm not alone in this pain. Did it hurt this much?  
Minerva stared at him. Deep in her body her spark- her heart- wrenched in the pain of memories, and in pity of the wretch before her. A lump formed in her throat as she answered. I'm sorry Wedge.  
Did it hurt?  
Minerva turned, unable to answer him. Her pain had come from rage and sorrow, not from grief and anger against herself. Their pain was worlds apart. But yet... She could not answer him truthfully. She could not bear to.  
Did it hurt?  
She answered. It hurt. She placed her gifts to Aidia by her bed stand, and hurried out of the room before Wedge could ask again.  
  
  
The exclamation startled Sky-Byte and Barrage to awareness. Both had been so engrossed in trying to come up with a new haiku that they had lost track of time.  
Until Slappers obnoxious shout echoed through Predibase.  
NOW what are those three doing? Barrage growled.  
Only one way to find out. Sky-Byte answered. Come on.  
The two set off down the halls, and found three goons huddled around a tiny screen.  
Slapper shouted again. Got him!  
Nice one Froggy. Gas Skunk agreed.  
Is it my turn yet? Darkscream whined.  
Umm.... What are you three doing? Sky-Byte asked them.  
Slapper yelped, as on his screen, something was reduced to several small pieces and the words You Got Gibbed' appeared on the screen.  
That had to hurt. Gas Skunk muttered.  
Is it my turn yet? Darkscream whined.  
WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING???? Barrage yelled, saving Sky-Bytes lungs the trouble.  
Doom 2005. Slapper answered without looking up.  
Is that like Quake? Sky-Byte asked.  
Get with the times! Gas Skunk snorted. Quakes old school!  
Sky-Byte and Barrage stared at each other. They both said, and stalked off.  
Things had been rather lax around Predicon HQ as of late. It had been Galvatrons decision to take a break from combat until repairs on the base were completed. Well, repairs were mostly complete, but nobody had the will to finish them.  
Galvatron apparently didn't care. His thoughts were ever with Nightbird. Her reappearance had done something to the Predicon overlord. He had become somewhat quieter, and more thoughtful of late, and above all, he had become unwilling to fight. His mortality had been cruelly and suddenly revealed to him, and his heart for another had soon afterwards. It was hard to believe that this was the same Galvatron who had once been one of the five legendary dragons of Cybertron.  
Galvatrons brooding left little for the remaining Predicons to do. The three goons, of course, found themselves engrossed in computer games. Last week it was Warcraft. Now, it was Doom. Sky-Byte had a bet going with Barrage that it would be Minesweeper in another three weeks.   
As for Sky-Byte and the Aquacons...  
Aquarius had developed a sudden interest in religion, and was currently trying to define Transformers religion- whatever the heck that was. Whiplash and Seawing stayed together as usual, sometimes accompanied by Frenzy, when he wasn't sleeping. And Warstorm spent all day in the simulator, blowing things up. As usual.  
That left Sky-Byte and Barrage to compose their Haikus. Unfortunately, Barrage still wasn't good at it, and the best they had come up with was something about Sharks being cool.  
It was getting boring fast.  
Sky-Byte sighed deeply. He was almost beginning to wish that the Autobots would DO something. Because it was just boring.  
Just boring...  
  
Lord Cryotek!  
Cryotek glanced up from his silent musings. Yes, Ramjet?  
Ramjet came forward. We have done as you asked.  
Oh really?  
Yes! Come forward comrades,a nd present yourselves to your commander!  
An ugly yellow tank, a small gray jet, and a massive stealth bomber rolled forward, and as one, transformed.  
The yellow tank strode forward first. Hiya boss!  
Cryoteks face contorted in a mixture of surprise and disgust. Bruticus, is that you?  
Yes boss!  
Cryotek shook his head. He had grown so accustomed to Bruticus ugly asymmetry that seeing him now was mentally repulsive. Bruticus did look more... right in a way. He was a stocky build, and held a massive cannon on his shoulder. His head was gray, and for once, ahd something that resembled a face. A face that was very much modeled after Cryoteks own. Cryotek wasn't sure whether that was intentional or an accident.  
Well, then Bruticus. Are you prepared for combat?  
Of course boss! And, after much thought, I've decided to change my name to Bludgeon.  
Cryotek arched an eyebrow. Yes Bru- err, Bludgeon. You do that. In his mind, Cryotek filed it away that Bruticus had lost it. But at least he didn't stutter anymore.  
The next to step forward was the small jet. He bowed deeply. Smokejumper, formerly known as Defile, at your service sir.  
Cryotek nodded. He knew that Defile had a very legitimate reason to change his name. It would make him harder to track down.  
Very well Smokejumper. I trust you are satisfied?  
Smokejumper saluted. He was small and thin, just as Defile had been. He had picked a new body nicely. It was a simple Jetcon style, his wings displayed proudly on his back. Cryotek approved.  
He turned to the last one. Terrorwing, I presume?  
Why.... DId you.... Bring me back...  
The words hissed out of a now helmeted face, with a singe red eye staring hard at Cryotek.  
Because, you are far to valuable a warrior to lose. You should be grateful.  
I would have rather died. I am no longer whole. His voice was raspier, scratchier then it had been before. I am no longer Terrorwing.... Terrorclaw is dead. Dreadwing should be too...  
Cryotek looked him over, uninterested in his slow, raspy rant. He too was a massive jet, a stealth bomber. he was a glorified version of a jetcon, with a gigantic auto cannon mounted on his back. He looked fierce.  
And then Cryotek also noticed that he looked really pissed.  
Why did you not just kill me? Dreadwing demanded.  
As I said, you are far to valuable-  
Then I'll make you kill me! Dreadwing charged at Cryotek, his cannon swinging forward, targeted right at Cryoteks spark chamber.  
All Cryotek did was hold up his hand, and press a small device he carried with him at all times. Dreadwing screamed and collapsed, writhing on the floor.  
I do believe that is quite enough. Cryotek announced. Do not forget that I still control you. Think otherwise, and you will die. Understood.  
Dreadwing glared at him, but did not answer.  
Cryotek ordered. Brut- err, Bludgeon, Ramjet and Smokescreen filed out. Dreadwing stared at him for a long time, before he too left.  
Cryotek sighed deeply. Yet another incident he couldn't have predicted...  
  
Minerva just happened to glance into Aidia's room while she was awake. Aidia looked up, and called to her, Minerva! Come in!  
Minerva shifted nervously and glanced in. Wedge was gone.  
Aidia saw where she was looking. He returned to his room earlier today. But that's ok. Please, come in!  
Minerva nodded. She was pleased to find that Aidia had her book in her hands.  
You've been reading it? She asked happily.  
Aidia smiled. I- I must admit, I don't understand all of it, but I think I'm enjoying it.  
How do you feel?  
Aidia motioned down towards her legs. She said quietly. In more ways then one.  
Minerva seated herself on the side of the bed. What do you mean.  
Oh I- I don't want to burden you with my story.  
Minerva laughed. I'm sure I've burdened you with mine, plenty of times! Please, it's the least I can do. Tell me.  
Aidia stared at her sheets. I- I guess I feel like you must have. I had so much hope for Magnus, so much I thought I could do. And I failed. It was ripped away from me. Minerva, I've never cried so hard, as when I realized he was gone. And- and now...  
Minerva took her hand. I'm so sorry Aidia.  
I really thought it could save him...  
It was silent for a time, as Aidia's noiseless sobs echoed. Minervas grip on her hand tightened. She wished she could say something, something to make her feel better. But nothing came. She felt embarrassed, out of place. Just as she had with Wedge...  
She shook her head quickly to get out the thought.  
There was more silence.  
  
Aidia glanced down at her. It's ok, I'm here.  
I know.... Minerva?  
  
She looked up at her. Tell me, Minerva.... Did it hurt this much?  
The words echoed in her brain, and Minerva found she didn't have the strength to answer.  
  
Optimus stood at the mercy of the court.  
The charges have been given. Gravitas announced. The accuser and accused have made their cases. The evidence has been presented, and the Jury will soon debate their answer. Optimus Prime, will you give any last word to the court?  
The lights seemed exceedingly bright, Optimus thought, as he came forward by his own free will. He again looked around the court.  
The accusers had presented a very fabrication filled case, with plenty of false evidence that seemed real enough. There was no possible way the defense could have countered them all. but the defense too, had pushed a very strong argument. At this point, the trial could go either way.  
It all rested on his shoulders.  
Primal, Arcee, Atlas and Galaxus watched expectantly. Jhaxius sat back, his eyes on Prime as the Autobot leader began to speak.  
As was tradition, there was no prepared speech. No revision, no practice, just what came out of his vocals. And Prime was determined to give them the best he could.  
Autobots, friends, council members. Optimus began. I have been called here today on many charges. Many of them were false, others fabrications, and still others misinterpretations. Whether you believe the what we have presented though, is out of my hands. I can no longer control my destiny. It is all up to you.  
Never before in Cybertron history has a Prime been brought to trial. Does this mean that no Prime has never committed a wrong doing? Most certainly not. Some have made mistakes, others bad choice. And I certainly am no different.  
To bear the matrix is the greatest burden any transformer could ever have. At all times we are reminded of our home planet, of Cybertron, and of the thousands who live there. At all times, we must fight the various forms evil takes in our universe. Be they Predicons, Decepticons or Quintisons, there has always been a Prime to combat them. And I have followed up that tradition.  
A thousand generations on Earth I have fought along side my comrades. I've seen them fight and die, all of them in the name of the freedoms we treasure. And were I given the chance, I too would sacrifice myself if it meant protecting that which we all hold dear.  
Fellow Cybertronians, I have never once done anything that I have felt was against the interest of Cybertron. Everything I have done has been for my homeworld, my comrades, my friends.  
And even should the title Prime be taken away from me, I will continue to fight for Cybertron. For the Matrix, for the Oracle, for all we hold dear. Because that, my friends, is what I was programed to do. What I believe I must do.  
As I said, the decision is in your hands. And I will stand by what you decide. But I will always dedicate myself to Cybertron.  
Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots stepped down from the platform.  
Let the count commence. Gravitas said quietly.  
And the votes were tallied.  
  
Elita remained alone.  
Footsteps behind her caused her t stir, as Rail Spike laid a hand on her shoulder. You ok?  
Yeah. I'm, I'm fine. She answered quietly.  
Rail Spike sat down next to her. Don't worry, I'm sure Optimus will be back soon.  
I hope so. She replied.  
Is there anything I can do?  
  
Rail Spike looked at her, his hand taking her shoulders gently. Just remember this. It will all work out it in the end. It always does.  
A smile pierced Elitas gloominess. Thank you Rail Spike.  
Rail Spike returned the smile, then turned and left. Elita stared after him  
And in the corner Hot Shot nodded. He's right. He said to himself. It will all work out in the end.  
  
Afterword:  
AHA! ITS DONE! NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK FOR ME^^  
Quick notes:  
- Yes, renaming Bruticus and Defile is a bit of a cop out, but I had to think of SOME way to get those figures into the story. For the info, the repaints of RUination and Landfill (well duh on Landfill) won't be showing up.  
- AHAHAHA I still leave you hanging on Optimus! Im so evil ^^  
-Im cutting out on a report to to do this. Why does schoolwork stimulate your creativity? I don't know.  
-FANFORMERS.NET! YES! YOU! READING THIS! GO THERE! SUPPORT THIS SITE! JOIN THE MESSAGE BOARD! HAVE FUN! *This anouncment brought to you by me*  
-Thios was a break from the action. I did this on purpose, because next week, if youll excuse the expresion, the Slag hits the Fan. WEEEEE ^^


End file.
